calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
Transmogrifier Gun
The Transmogrifier Gun is a more portable version of the Transmogrifier. It first appeared on February 8, 1988. Appearance and effects The invention was modeled from a water pistol for easier portability. Since there was no room for a dial, Calvin designed the transmogrifier gun to work on telepathy, so that the user could simply point the gun and fire. The target would then be turned into whatever the user was thinking, but only temporarily. The gun has been known to overheat from excessive usage. History The initial trial of the transmogrifier gun was less successful than that of its cardboard predecessor. Calvin first showed the transmogrifier gun to Hobbes that it was the new, improved version of the transmogrifier. Calvin told Hobbes that they could test it. Calvin told Hobbes he wanted to be a pterodactyl so Hobbes thought of one and pointed the gun at Calvin, and Calvin said he could terrorize the neighborhood awhile and then Hobbes could transmogrify him back into a kid when the national guard comes. Hobbes managed to use the gun to transmogrify Calvin into a pterodactyl, and he told Calvin was a pterodactyl was, Calvin said, a pterodactyl was a big flying dinosaur. Calvin began to transmogrify Calvin into a pterodactyl if he knew what a pterodactyl was, but he accidentally transmogrified Calvin into a chicken, but he could try again and do it right, and he turned Calvin into a pterodactyl, but the result was only about a foot tall, the size of his normal self. Calvin showed Hobbes how to make him big, by transmogrifying him, but Hobbes was turned into a duck. He said that pterodactyls are big, Hobbes could fix Calvin up right with the transmogrifer gun by making him big, by making him the right size. He made Calvin the right size as a pterodactyl, but he turned Calvin into a giant hog. Then Calvin got mad at him, and he got the transmogrifer gun and turned him into a big chimpazee. Then Calvin and Hobbes started to fight with each other using the transmogrifier gun. In that ensuing fight, the pair wore out the new transmogrifier gun transforming each other randomly into different animals. Calvin's and Hobbes's fight with the transmogrifier gun ended with Calvin as an owl and Hobbes as a purple monster. Then they decided which one of them was their normal bodies, and Calvin was the little boy and Hobbes was a tiger. Calvin and Hobbes said they could transmogrify themselves back to normal, so Calvin managed to turn Hobbes back into a tiger, but the transmogrifier gun burned out after that, leaving Calvin as an owl. Calvin got all sad until he realized that owls don't go to school! Fortunately, the effects of the transmogrifier gun are only temporary, and he turned back into a boy overnight. The next day, Calvin was back to his human self. The gun must have cooled off - or Calvin fixed it - because he used it in a later strip in which he floated away on an out-of-control toy balloon which eventually popped. During his long fall back to earth, Calvin discovered the transmogrifier gun in his pocket and proclaimed, "I'm safe!" The transmogrifier gun took him literally, turning him into a large floor safe. Fearing he would be late for dinner, Calvin finally transmogrifies himself into a light particle to return home at the speed of light, but when he gets home and explains what happened to his parents, he looks at the dinner and says, "Of course, if I had known we were having this for dinner I wouldn't have hurried," and his mother says, "Sometime you should try transmogrifying into someone who occasionally makes an ounce of sense." Trivia *The Transmogrifier Gun is one of two of Calvin's inventions with temporary effects. The other is the Cerebral Enhance-o-tron. *It is not yet known if the original Transmogrifier's effects are temporary as well, as the only beings transmogrified with it that have not been turned back via Transmogrifier are Calvin's duplicates, who haven't reappeared since they were turned into worms and buried. Category:Calvin Category:Inventions